


Open Space

by OneThumpAway



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Agoraphobia, Angst, Gen, Hugs of course, Scared Wukong?? How, Shopping, hurt/comfort?, mall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneThumpAway/pseuds/OneThumpAway
Summary: Sun Wukong has gotten good at hiding his feelings from his facial expressions.He's practiced in the mirror at his own place, making sure he'd be ready for his next successor. Watching comedies, and not laughing. Watching tragedies, making sure not to cry.He is incredibly glad he made those preparations right now, as he's dragged by the Monkie Kid to some sort of mall.
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK & Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Open Space

**Author's Note:**

> Agoraphobia - extreme or irrational fear of entering open or crowded places.

“You want to take me _where?”_

MK lets out a laugh, perching down on the ground outside his mentor’s small house. He eats a peach chip, looking up at Monkie King, whose expression is a mix of confusion and something else that the 22-year old can’t quite place. 

“Just to the mall! It would be fun, you could grab a few more outfits… Maybe some deodorant—”

Monkie King scoffs, stealing MK’s bag of chips. “What are you talkin’ about? I smell like peaches 24/7!”

The younger one raises an eyeridge. “Musty peaches.”

The monkie lets out an offended gasp, but MK cuts him off before he can retort. “Come _on,_ Monkie King! You can disguise yourself as a random person, we can look around a little bit, grab some stuff, and we’ll be out and back here! It’ll only take a few hours.”

The immortal looks to the side, scratching the back of his head. “And you really think this is necessary?”

MK stands, frowning and sighing. “I… I guess not…” He looks at the ground, kicking at a pebble, maybe a bit too hard.

Wukong catches the rock with his tail, groaning. “Y'know what? Fine. Only for a few minutes, though.”

The Monkie Kid brightens, cheering quietly and then grabbing Wukong’s shoulders. “Sweet! We can leave in a few.”

The monkie just gives a small grin. “Great. Go get ready.”

The mortal nods, rushing off, and Monkie King gives a nervous sigh.

~~~~~~~~~

Sun Wukong has gotten good at hiding his feelings from his facial expressions.

He's practiced in the mirror at his own place, making sure he'd be ready for his next successor. Watching comedies, and not laughing. Watching tragedies, making sure not to cry. 

He is _incredibly_ glad he made those preparations right now, as he's dragged by the Monkie Kid to some sort of mall.

The young man babbles continuously, and the monkie listens and laughs along, trying to keep his mind from wandering to the wrong place.

He swallows as they approach the large building, running a hand through his illusion of hair. He's disguised as a human, amber brown fur manifesting itself on his head in a man bun, leaving his skin practically smooth on his arms and legs. His complexion is dark, almost as dark as MK’s, and his golden eyes shine with worry as he looks around at all the people in the parking lot. 

“Here we are!” the younger grins, unaware of his mentor’s internal dilemma. The doors open, revealing an incredibly large space, filled with tons of people.

And Wukong’s heart stops.

MK looks over at him, blinking at the suddenly paler skin. “You okay?”

“Hm?” The taller “human” looks down at MK, then laughs and waves a hand. “I'm fine, kid! It’s… It’s just the lighting!”

At the younger one’s still skeptical face, his eyes flash in annoyance. “Can we get this over with?”

“...Yeah. Yeah! Here's a good clothes store, they have good prices!” MK drags Wukong into the store, and the monkie almost sighs in relief at the lack of people in the decently large space.

“So, you should maybe get some hoodies, cuz it's getting cold soon… Maybe some sweats? Just some casuals since you're at home a lot…”

MK continues to talk, but Monkie King is looking around at the wide arrangement of clothing, humming. “The new style is so… weird.”

“Is it? I dunno, I like crop tops and cute kitties on hoodies—”

The monkie’s successor starts up again, but now Wukong is looking at a black hoodie with a single peach on it, humming at the material under his fingers. “Can I get this one?” he asks abruptly, cutting MK off.

The younger of them looks over, then smiles and grabs it off the rack. “Nice! Want a few like this one in case…” He trails off, looking at the disguised form of his mentor.

“In case what?” 

“There is peach juice on your outfit _right now.”_

The Sage looks down at his outfit, and lo and behold, there’s wet drop marks on his shirt. With a quick look around and a blush, he magics them away. “Get one or two extra.”

MK brightens, grabbing the extras. “They’re on sale, too!”

At that, the monkie looks over. “Oh—Kid, I can pay for it—”

“No, no! Think of this as… a thanks! For training me.” 

Wukong blinks, staring at the small human, who’s smiling with a small blush. “...Alright. Thanks, Kid.”

They make their way around the store, occasionally stopping so MK can look at a particular piece of clothing, and Wukong grabs a few other items, including a peach “body mist,” which the younger of them insists is going to be incredibly beneficial to him. 

“Alright! I think we're done here, yeah?” MK smiles after he pays for the items. 

“Uhh…” The king scratches his head, looking out the door at the rest of the mall, and is it even more crowded…? “Yeah…”

“Nice! I was thinking we could get you a video game console so I can beat you at _Monkie Mechs!”_

Wukong gives a hesitant nod, and the student pulls him out into the main area of the mall, not noticing the disguised monkie's eyes closing.

When the Sage opens his eyes, his breath hitches at the amount of people around him. His disguise glitches, fur starting to prickle on his arms and legs, and he pulls his sleeves self-consciously.

He swallows, biting his lip with a sharp canine and looking around.

“Monkie King…?” 

He gasps harshly, looking down nervously at his student, who definitely looks concerned now. “Are you okay…?”

The Sage continues to stare at him, then finally, he hesitantly shakes his head.

“I thought so. Come on, we're going back to Flower Fruit Mountain.” MK leads him to an empty hallway, then, using the staff, launches them out of there, right back to the Monkie King's temple.

Wukong's disguise falls away as he starts to pace in his living room, pupils pinpricks as he tries to control his breathing. 

“Monkie King!” MK tries, going over to shake him, but the Sage doesn't answer, no response other than the twitch of his ear. 

“Monkie King!”

Nothing, but now the king is starting to wring his sleeves out. The young man shakes his hands out, trying to think of what to do, when suddenly his head perks up.

Sun Wukong gasps as two strong yet lean arms wrap around him, fists bunching up his clothing, a small face digging into his chest. “Monkie King… It's okay. I'm right here. We're not there anymore.”

The monkie freezes, then lets out a choked sound and hugs the student back. 

“I-I'm sorry, Kid…” He lets out a sad chuckle. “You shouldn't have to see me like this…”

“No, no.” MK bunches up the back of his outfit tighter in his fists. “Everyone gets scared sometimes. Even the Great Sage, Equal to Heaven.”

Wukong looks at the ground, eyes misty. “Yep…” 

They stand there for goodness knows how long, until finally the monkie pulls away. He sighs, then gives a grin. “Now. Let's get a better look at those hoodies, yeah?”

When the small human says nothing, still looking nervous, the Sage’s smile turns softer. “I'm fine, Kid. Don't worry.”

MK doesn't respond for a second, then he gives a smile that matches his mentor's. “Alright. Just tell me next time you don't want to do something.”

“Got it!” The king's normal enthusiasm is back now, and he winks. “I wanna try on one of those hoodies now, Kid.”


End file.
